Canyontalia: Panda and Hello Kitty
by Mel Marc
Summary: China never thought about life in America as a teenaged girl who loved anime before... Well, that is a problem, considering he switched minds with one! China needs to learn how to deal with American education, PE to be specific, and crazy fangirls. Not to mention that he is now inside a body thousands of years younger than he is... (another bad summary) rated K for HK's language


Chapter 1

"Dude! Like wake up right now!" China yawned and groggily and blinked into the eyes of a young girl who seemed to be around nine to ten years old bouncing about.

"Wha… What's going on aru? Why are you in my room aru?" China moaned softly as he got up, expecting back pains as usual, only… The absence of the usual pains alerted him to a strange happening.

"What?! Why have I become a girl aru?!" he yelled as he leaped out of bed, only to quickly scamper back in as he was not really wearing anything but pajamas… that were a little too small, as the other girl laughed really loudly.

"Dude! Like, those pajamas really look good on you," the younger girl, China did not know who she was, cried while laughing.

"Wei, Ding Ding, Yie Yie, xiao dian shen ying xing bu xing? (Hey, Alice, Karen, lower the volume please, okay?) " an older woman in a nightgown knocked sleepily on the doorframe.

"H-hao, dui bu qi… (O-okay, sorry…) " China stammered, unused to being shushed at night. After all, he was the oldest nation. "For you," he pointed at the girl, "I agreed to be quiet. You should do that as well." The girl shrugged and continued in a slightly more subdued voice, although it was still rather loud and obnoxious.

"Sorry dude. Or dudette if you want, cuz you're a girl…" the girl shrugged again. "Anyways, I'm America. The HERO!" She proclaimed loudly again as China jumped a little.

"WHAT?! But… but how is it possible that you are in the body of a nine year old little girl aru?!" China exclaimed as quietly as he could. "America…? It's me, China aru. And… I don't know how, but I am in a strange body too. I think I am… young?" China looked at himself… herself?... in the full body mirror in the room. A middle school girl stared back. She had long dark hair, dark eyes, and was, quite obviously, Chinese. China started when he realized that… well…

"DUDE, CHINA! YOU'RE A CHICK?!" America yelled again. As quietly as he could yell. Which was not much.

"I suppose that in this body I am. I could only wonder what a thirteen year old girl would do if she was me… Well, I certainly enjoy being so young. I would actually be able to remember things right now!" China cheered as he examined his (her whatever) young self. Then, deciding to end the conversation right now, he went back to bed, sighing in satisfaction at his new discovery.

"Aw, he always has to be old like that," America sighed. "I guess I should go back to sleep as well… Its only about 2 am in the morning… wayyyy too early. I need my sleep, dudes!" With that, he climbed into his (her?) bed and nodded off almost instantly.

* * *

"Zao chen hao, Ding Ding, Yie Yie! (Good morning, Alice, Karen!) " a man with extremely short hair called cheerfully into the room the two nations were temporarily asleep in. China instantly bounced out of bed and instinctively began to dress himself, hands moving without his consent to grab clothes off of the end of the bed as he tried to wake himself up. When he was done and dressed for the day, was when he realized that he was wearing a girl's clothes properly. Talk about muscle memory…

"Dude, its like 7:15 in the morning… That's way," a decidedly American voice droned, "way, way, way, too early in the morning to wake up…" He/she yawned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" China scolded as he jerked the younger nation up by the collar. America whined loudly, but in the end, he got dressed for the day. "These children whose bodies we are currently occupying do have school you know aru? I do not intend on ruining their lives any time soon. Therefore, you need to behave yourself. Now aru, GET DRESSED PROPERLY!" America was just wearing a t-shirt in the 30-35 degree (Fahrenheit) weather, and didn't seem to be at all bothered by it… China huffed exasperatedly as his mother henning instincts took over and he fussed over America as he complained and whined. Eventually, the two managed to get to breakfast unscathed, although they were a bit frustrated with each other.

"Hm…" China stared at the heavy looking black backpack this "Alice" girl carried to school. He looked inside and took out a half-inch thick binder that contained what seemed to be homework for every class, neatly filed away (ish) into various pockets and dividers. On the cover was a cat sleeping underneath a pile of books in what appeared to be a library, with the caption "Book-Cat". On the back was a picture that resembled himself (say what?!), Japan, and some country maybe from the future, perhaps a moon colony? _What?_ he thought to himself. _I wonder why I'm on the back cover…? Oh, well… perhaps there is other information underneath the picture… _China took out the picture and set it aside, to find to his utter delight a school schedule and the specific schedule of Alice, who appeared to be in eighth grade… _Oh, Buddha this is bad… _He just remembered something…

"Hey, America, do you wear designated Physical Education clothes aru?" China asked the younger nation hesitantly.

"Hmm…? Yeah, once you're in middle school at least," he replied as he checked out "his" backpack. "Why?"

"Oh… no matter…" China's response was extremely vague. He was dreading the time when 9:00 rolled around because then… well… he would be forced to brave the girls' locker room…

"Aiya…" China moaned as he walked out of the car. He had to drag around a very large backpack and a violin that he did not really know how to play. Dang, he should have accepted those lessons from Austria…

"HI ALICE!" a very loud voice, much like a certain American, screamed.

"Hi!" China took a step back in surprise as a very tall girl with curly brown hair with a red-turning-orange streak in the front tackled him with great force. "E-eh… wha…" he stuttered, not altogether sure what to do.

"Did you forget about me?" the tall girl whined playfully. "I'm Alyssa! Yay!" Alyssa seemed to be high off sugar or something, but thankfully, Alice apparently never really responded when Alyssa was talking to her, so China mentally leaned back as Alyssa carried most of the conversation. After several minutes of annoying loud American voices droning about, China excused himself to go to Alice's locker. He had to get out the homework binder, though, because he could not remember what exactly the locker combination was for the locker. After several tries, he managed to get it open (with the help of muscle memory, of course). He sighed as he fumbled with partially frozen fingers through the various binders inside the locker. He picked up the backpack, and shoved it into the locker. Unfortunately, that meant that he had to carry around the violin that he had brought to school.

"Hah… American schools are so inconvenient aru…" he sighed as he picked up the violin and headed off towards… Well… He wasn't totally sure where… China walked aimlessly for a while, but was eventually dragged, rather forcefully, towards a group of Asians that were all chatting loudly in American English. Unfortunately, that also meant that China stood out even more. The boy who had dragged him over here, whom China discovered was called Toby, also started chatting loudly with the rest of the group.

"Um…" China just stood awkwardly trying to avoid conversations with the rest of the group. As it turns out, there was also another girl who looked rather awkward, so China decided to go and talk to her. He hoped desperately that this girl he was going to talk to normally talked to Alice.

"Hello?" the girl asked. China jumped as he tuned back into the real world to find that the girl in question was, in fact, now talking to him. "Are you, like, going to just stare at me all day like some lesbian pervert, or actually talk to me?"

"Ehm… What?! You… I… Wait… Um… a- wait!" China stuttered awkwardly as he tried to regain his cool. "Sorry… I'm a little… Out of it right now…"

"Teacher already gets drunk with his friends, and he acts like that when he does. You're underage, you know?" the girl replied in a fashion much like Hong Kong always does. China glanced around uncertainly, looking for a way to get out of this awkward situation. Salvation came in the form of a girl who looked slightly like Seychelles.

"Hi, Crystal!" the girl called cheerfully.

"Oh, um… hi there…" Crystal responded uncertainly, as if she had forgotten the name of her friend.

"Hey Alice!" the girl called a greeting to China, who panicked again.

"Um… hi…" he replied hesitantly. "Who exactly are you, aru?" China winced internally at his slip-up because, obviously, Alice knew this girl.

"Dude, did you guys get amnesia or something?" the girl laughed as Crystal and China looked uncomfortably at each other. "I'm Cyan! Like, the color."

"Eh… Sorry Cyan ar- ahem- So, Crystal… How's life…?" China asked as he stumbled over his signature speech tic.

"You sound like teacher," Crystal stated flatly.

"Teacher? Who's your teacher?" China asked curiously. He really did want to know, and if it was who he thinks he is, China would not be stuck with just America as company.

"Oh, no one…" Crystal trailed off.

"Are you guys practicing being China and Hong Kong again?" Cyan asked curiously.

"C-China and Hong Kong?" China was nervously sweating again on the inside. He could practically see the Japanese styled sweat drop dropping down his face. "Well… Yeah! We are aru! We just need to… em… practice some more! Right, Hong Kong aru?" he said a little louder than necessary.

"Y-yeah!" Crystal or "Hong Kong" stammered. "I, like, need to talk to teacher for a while, I'll be right back…" she dragged China away to a more secluded place in the school.

"So, who is she and how does she know me?!" Crystal demanded as soon as they were out of earshot of Cyan.

"I don't know! How does she know me?!" China was obviously talking about how the girl knew who he was, while Crystal… China had no idea what she was talking about. "You're her friend! Of course she knows you! You should know her too! I don't even know how _I_ should know her! Of course I don't. Alice is the one who knows her, not me!" China ranted without regard to whom he revealed his identity to.

"Oh… I see… I suppose Crystal would know Cyan, but I certainly don't," Crystal said calmly.

"And here I thought only Hong Kong could remain calm in a situation like this aru…" China muttered crossly, forgetting to mask his speech tic until it was too late.

"Wai– Don't tell me that you are here in a girl's body too, teacher?!" Crystal exclaimed.

"H-Hong Kong?" China asked hesitantly. "Is that… You?"

"If I am its none of your business unless you are teacher," Hong Kong replied in an offhand way.

"I am China aru," China huffed impatiently. "What on earth happened here?"

"I can sense traces of magic. I think England did it," Hong Kong mused quietly.

"Aiya! Ying Guo again aru!" China spat unhappily. "I knew this would happen!"

"I know. There is no way back unless we can somehow let him know that we have been switched with these girls, and get him to reverse the spell," Hong Kong said with a straight face.

"So, what are we going to do now aru? I can't go into the… the… Oh, Buddha…" China paled.

"What is it?" Hong Kong asked.

"In America… There is a uniform for Physical Education classes," China began slowly, "And, I have Physical Education for first period."

"Yeah, so?" Hong Kong asked.

"So there are two separate locker rooms for boys and girls…" China continued.

"And…?

"And I need to go into the girls' one because I am one in this weird place aru! Don't you get it?!" China yelled unable to contain his frustration any longer. "I don't want to go into there!"

"Hm… Well, if you don't want the person you are currently inside to lose points for the day, you need to go," Hong Kong stated matter-of-factly.

"Aiya… I really am beginning to hate Ying Guo," China sighed resignedly as he picked up Alice's violin and trudged off to the dreaded Physical Education class.

* * *

**A/N: This is China's POV in this four part fanfic. I dunno what else to say here, besides to look at the other parts of the fanfic, titled ****Canyontalia: Prologue****, ****Canyontalia: Firecrackers****, ****Canyontalia: Alice in Hetalialand,** **and ****Canyontalia: Clear as Crystal****. By the way, Alice in Hetalialand may be the first one on the internet, so it may be a few days behind now. **


End file.
